kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Freon Flamel
Freon Flamel (フロン・フラメル Furon Furameru) is the leader of the Sky Wizards Division of Mistgun. She has shown a great disliking towards Kanata Age, considering she disapproved of him becoming the failing platoon E601's instructor, also calling him 'traitorous'. Appearance Freon has dark blue eyes and dark blue bob cut hair. She wears a small white ribbon at the top of her head. She wears the usual Guardian dress that consists of a blue dress with a navy blue collar, red tie, and white sleeves and black boots. This dress also has a slit that reveals much of her leg. Personality Freon is very disciplined and not very lenient and relies on facts. She thinks failures (and traitors) have no place in Mistgun. She is also good at strategizing and able to carry herself well under stress which was seen when she calmly designated tasks to the fireteams during the Chimera attack. History Freon was once very close to her younger sister, Rico. But after she became the Sky Wizards Division's Leader, a gap was introduced in the relationship of the two sisters and the two of them started ignoring each other. Plot Freon Flamel, the leader of the Sky Wizards Division of Mistgun and the elder sister of Rico Flamel leads a very strict and disciplined life. For her, there is no place for failures in the Mistgun academy. So when faced with the poor results of a fireteam E601, which is also the team of her younger sister, she asks Chloe Sevegny, an S128 member and a Guardian to assign an instructor to them to improve their results. But to her dismay, Chloe assigns her childhood friend and who is also infamous as a ‘Traitor’ in the entire city – Kanata Age. Although she still despises Kanata, Freon is a little curious about his training methods after seeing one of his students, Lecty Eisenach dressed up as a maid as a part of her training. Whenever she asks Chloe about it, Chloe says that if she’s that curious she could always ask Kanata directly but Freon doubts she would get a straight answer if she did so. During the Chimeras’ attack Mistgun, Freon, from a command centre, assigns all top ranked teams to assist in the battle and all the low ranked teams to assist in evacuation. When the Archenars manage to enter the city, Freon waits for instruction from her Head Supervisor, Christina Balcuhorn. Christina gives Freon the approval to do whatever she wants to protect the city. Freon, realizing that the huge numbers of Archenars had to be controlled by a Chimera tells her team to search for the Chimera. When it is found, she orders any nearby fireteam to kill the Chimera. But even after the Chimera Deneb is killed, when the Archenars do not retreat, Freon says to herself that it was as she expected and there might be another Chimera somewhere in the battlefield. When the new Chimera is defeated, Freon wonders about the victor. As the communications had been cut off when the new Chimera attacked, she had no way of knowing that it was actually Kanata. Later, she and Chloe go to Christina to ask her approval for holding a Mistgun Tournament, something which Freon thinks would improve the fireteams quite easily. After the battle, when the E601 are defeated by E571, Freon decides to disband E601 and relieve Kanata from his duties. She informs the S128 of her decision and also asks them if they were not the ones to defeat the new Chimera. When they reply they were not she then tells them that Kanata told her it was his team that defeated it and wanted to let his team off the hook for destroying some part of the city in the process. Chloe asks if she accepted it and Freon replies no because there were no eyewitnesses or evidences that proved his claim. She then tells Chloe to bring Kanata to her office and also tells the other two members about the Mistgun Tournament. When Kanata arrives, she informs him about her decision but Kanata simply refuses stating that he still had stuff to do and vowed to himself to make E601 real Wizards. Freon laughs and asks how he could do so when all the other teams thought nothing of them. Kanata tells her that if they win the Tournament the others will be forced to acknowledge them. He makes a bet with her that if they win she wouldn’t disband the E601. Freon scoffs at this but agrees. Later, Freon takes the S128 members to the Alchemists wing to explain to Chloe why she thought the tournament was necessary. There they see the beetles being dissected and experimented on. Real Nua, a researcher at the Alchemists wing shows them the healing and regenerative abilities of the eye of the new Chimera codenamed ‘Antares’ that had been cut off by Kanata, shocking the S128. As they leave, Freon explains that she was worried about the continuing evolution of the beetles and wanted a fast way to improve the teams and hence she decided to hold the tournament. When Real starts attacking the male wizards to become stronger for Yuri, Freon assigns the S128 team to look for the attacker. After a C-ranked wizard was attacked, Lloyd finds a pattern in the attacks that the attacker was targeting only male melee wizards and was going up from rank E one by one after noting that the first victim was an E, the second one D and the present one C. He and Chloe then informs Freon about his findings. After the B and A male wizards are attacked, they are sure that there is indeed a pattern and the next victim will be an S-rank. When the Tournament begins, Freon is happy that she will see the end of both the E601 and the traitor. But she is stunned when they keep on winning. Before the finals, she reveals everything about her bet with Kanata to the entire city so that he couldn’t deny anything when he loses. During the finals, when, in the beginning E601 seems to have trouble facing Yuri’s team, A227, Freon is excited that they will definitely lose. But she and everyone is shocked when the E601 defeat A227 and win the tournament. But before the shocks wear off, Real decided to attack and take Yuri. She then leaves to bring reinforcements but by the time she arrives Yuri with help from Kanata and others had already defeated Real. After the battle, Christina says to Freon that since the E601 won she will have to upgrade them by two ranks and award them new unique weapons but Freon replies that instead of upgrading she is letting them off the hook for destroying the city during the Chimera battle and also the weapons were damaged beyond any use when Real attacked. In the end, in her office, while checking some papers, she flips a fallen photo frame on her desk and stares while smiling at the picture – The picture of a younger Freon and younger Rico holding onto one another and smiling. Weapons & Abilities *Mizar - A katana with a dark blue handle. *Great commander and strategist. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Mistgun